An airport generally includes a conveyor system (facility) for transporting baggage. A rotational conveyor in a form of a closed loop disposed at a last point of operation of the conveyor system to classify the baggage for each destination and allow the baggage to rotate in a predetermined space in order to be received by a carousel.
However, the carousel may have a problem that baggage is damaged as a result of falling from a connecting portion of a conveyor on to the carousel and a problem that a small amount of baggage is transferred.
In addition, a slope carousel is provided in a form in which a conveyor belt is connected to an inside of a carousel, that is, an inscribed form, such that the carousel occupies a large volume of space on the level where the carousel is disposed, and the cost to install the carousel is higher.
Thus, there is a need to develop a carousel that uses less space due to an installation of a conveyor and costs less to install, but transfers a greater amount of baggage than a slope carousel and prevents baggage from falling and being damaged.